Steve Rutherford
Steve Rutherford is a main character of the American television series Wrecked. He is a survivor of the crash, and was elected as the island's leader after the death of Liam, though soon became a dictator before he was overthrown. On The Island Steve survived the crash, but his legs were stuck under the wing. Pack helps Steve out, but Steve's legs are badly injured. This leaves Steve reliant on crutches for the next few weeks. When Liam announces that he is going to go into the jungle to find the fuselage, many other survivors proclaim they are going with him. Steve disappointedly tells Liam that he has to stay behind, because his legs are "fucked". (All Is Not Lost) Sometime after the crash, Steve overhears Todd talking to Jess about losing his "baby", Callaway Hinkle in the crash. Steve spends the rest of the day trying to cheer up Todd, but is confused when Todd isn't really too bothered about losing Callaway. Eventually, Steve realises that Callaway Hinkle wasn't an actual baby, and is just a golf club, much to Todd's amusement. (Rest in Peace, Callaway Hinkle) After the death of Liam, some of the survivors decide to have a vote to determine a new leader. Steve enters the election race after encouragement from Emma, who is determined to beat Florence, but is told by Karen that she will probably lose as people actually like Florence. When Florence tries to think of a "likeable dummy" to lead her fight, she sees Steve in the distance with a parrot on his head, giving her and Karen the idea to put Steve forward. Steve went on to win the election and became the new leader of the island. (Tubthumping) When Owen discovers a tarp, Steve suggests that instead of using it to build a boat, that they should use it a shelter. When Owen tells him that he is the new leader, Owen reveals he thought that that was just a joke. Steve then tells Owen he is going to confiscate it. Owen suggests that they put it up to a vote to the rest of the survivors. Diane from Toledo admits that it would be nice to have a shelter, and Steve easily wins the vote, much to the annoyance of Owen. (The Phantom) When Pack is shot by Danny, Owen announces he will stick up for Danny in an island court session, and Karen announces she will prosecute, with Steve overseeing proceedings. After the jury is unable to come to a conclusion, they decide that Steve should decide Danny's fate, with Owen exclaiming that the survivors are making Steve a dictator. Upon consideration, Steve announces that he has decided that Danny is to serve 3 weeks in the pit, with Owen joining him. Owen refuses to do as Steve says, and banishes himself and Danny. Steve tells them they can never return to the camp (The Trial) After a few weeks of being on the island, Steve sentences Todd to serve time in a pit for stealing the island's supplies. Pack is having another conversation with the vision of Jerry when he is interrupted by Steve, who says he found something that he needs to talk to Pack about. Pack thinks Steve is talking about Jerry and admits that he ate part of him but isn't a cannibal. A confused Steve says he found Pack's Xanax. Steve promises Pack that he won't say anything about Jerry. Todd serves his time in the pit, and on his last day of being held captive, tries to help a piglet he had befriended, named Meat escape, but is caught out by Karen, who then reports the piglet to Steve. Steve then orders Todd to serve extra time in the pit for concealing "contraband". Florence, worried about Emma's rapidly declining health, decides to use Owen's raft to take her to a hospital. She asks Steve for supplies, which he refuses, thinking the idea to be a suicide mission. After discovering Florence trying to steal the camps supplies, Steve sentences her to join Todd in the pit. As Corey, Florence and Todd, along with a sick Emma, are trying to escape the island via the raft, Steve chases them down along with the rest of the survivors. As Corey charges towards Steve, Steve points a gun towards Corey, who then jumps out of the way. After hesitating for a second, Steve then shoots Todd, before declaring that no one was allowed to leave "his" island. ("The Adventures of Beth and Lamar") Shortly after arriving on the island, The Barracuda orders Steve to dig a grave for Turdhole and give him a proper burial. As the survivors go to bury Turdhole, they notice he is covered in Nazi tattoos. Steve is relieved and declares himself as a hero and not a murderer. (Ransom) After learning about the death of his father, Danny attempts to hold a private service but is interrupted by Steve, who after learning of Danny's wealth attempts to strike up a business deal with Danny. Over the course of the day, Steve tries and fails to pitch ideas to Danny, including 'Risoghurt', 'Pielates' (a mix of exercise and dessert) and 'Hammer In An Hour' (a service that can provide a hammer within one hour). Danny is not interested in any of these ideas and stresses that he does not want to go into business with Steve. Later, Steve talks Chet Smart into talking to Danny about 'Limitless' pills (a drug that gives the user the ability to use the full potential of the human brain, as seen in the film). Danny admits that the drug would be cool, which Steve overhears. This convinces Steve that Danny does like his idea's (as he's the one who "came up" with the Limitless idea) but doesn't want to do business with him because he's "an idiot". Danny tells Steve he doesn't want to do business with him because he's a murderer. Steve replies that Danny has murdered all the survivors as his family wouldn't pay the ransom. Later, Danny finds Steve repairing his father's grave. Steve apologises to Danny as he "knows how it feels to be falsely called a murderer". Danny accepts Steve's apology. He tells Steve his dad thought he was a "big fat idiot". As an "f-u" to his father, Danny agrees to become business partners with Steve to make 'Risoghurt'. (Poison) Steve is indulging in a spot of fishing. The Barracuda overhears him singing to himself. When he stops singing, she orders him to carry on at gun point. Barracuda sings along with him, which surprises Steve. She almost reveals a part of her private life to Steve before realising what she was doing and stops. Later that day, Barracuda summons Steve to her tent. She tells Steve how she met her ex-partner on a boat whilst she was taking it hostage, and says that Steve reminds her of her ex. It's revealed later that Barracuda has seduced Steve. She tells him that if he tells anyone about their relationship, she'll kill him. Steve says that's not the first times he's been told that. (Caiman) Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main characters